Darth Insipid
Darth Insipid was born a slave. Abandoned by his insane mother, his father a footnote in the struggle after the Battle of Endor. But he found a Sith bloodline willing to uplift him, and he happily discarded the foolish teenager who he despised so, in a galaxy he despised for casting him aside as he emerged from the womb. Everything was insipid, including he, and so he became Insipid. In the chaos of the aftermath of the Battle of Endor, he grew strong between competing legitimate and illegitimate Sith influences, many who saw him as just a pawn, but in every instance he carefully cultivated what each Dark Lord or Lady taught to entice him to their allegiance, furnishing each with the information to keep the two from ever becoming true allies. Made a Darth in barely a few months to appease his loyalties - in name but not in knowledge - Insipid found that he had a skill for deception, and managed to manipulate the reigning Dark Lord into allowing him to infiltrate other Sith cults, all of which he kept to himself the knowledge of the treasures they held, and with every cult annihilated by the Dark Lord he seized more secrets for himself, knowledge he would not share with the Order, and even though his initial Holocron collection was of lesser Sith, he eventually broke from his Dark Lord and stole his collection, only to dangle them in front of his former Dark Lord. Having no desire to plumb the depths of a single Holocron and master it, which took more time than Insipid was willing to dedicate to any teacher, Insipid discarded them all, repeating the process of offering Holocrons to groups with Sith knowledge to entice them to revealing their secrets and destroying them. Until he found the Holocron of Darth Gorog. Night Herald of a Sith lineage older than any he had ever encountered, until he met Darth Dreadwar, Insipid kept that Holocron for himself and plumbed its depths, finding a true master at last. From its depths he plucked the secret of Essence Transfer, and from that he set himself to become more than just a Sith, but to become Dark Lord. Returning to a Sith group with a strength to it that had allowed it to survive a civil war in the shadows of Moraband, he manipulated the reigning Dark Lady into expending her energies on reunifying the Order and then usurped her place, before discovering power was boring; the game, the infiltration, the manipulation, was much, much more fun. Having frittered away at his support and the Order itself it was only a matter of time before Darth Insipid found a more enjoyable past time; joint rule with three Dark Lords, seizing upon the get older tenants of the Rule of Three and attaching himself to all the millennia of the Sith. However even this was fraught with peril. The nominal Emperor, Darth Dreadwar, - although jointly seeking to prevent the return of the Father of the Shadows, the Immortal God of the Sith known only as Typhojem - repeatedly exceeded his authority and slowly but surely pit himself against Insipid and the other Triumvir, Darth Haretisch, formerly of the New Sith Order that Krayt had supplanted. Insipid had met Dreadwar during the Shadow War, and tricked him into a decade long imprisonment in a mind trap, though during the same Insipid and Dreadwar has became familiar to the point of intimacy; though that did not stop their conflict. And as such Insipid was countering Dreadwar's endless politicking as he marched on Coruscant beside the High Lords, even as Sith from the New Sith Order - Vassago, Draconis, Nemesis - returned to Korriban with warnings of Typhojem’s pending return. Unbeknownst to Insipid or Dreadwar, Haretisch was in league with Typhojem and assisting in the surreptitious shattering of His seals. New Canon What occurred thereafter was devastation itself. A successful coup against Dreadwar involving a Celestial artefact, the rediscovery of Mortis, and the return of the Gods of Rot and Chaos, each in league with the God of Shadows. The Well of the Dark Side; opened; Insipid calling forth Sekot to assist him in a half-century-old plan to take the body of the Son. A rent in time itself. In this world they were refugees; a battered remnant in the face of what found them - the Empire of the Hand. Thrawn put them to work against the remnants of the Eternal Empire and the First Order, even as Insipid contacted the latter. He began amassing a power base as it became apparent that Haretisch and the new Triumvir, his former secret apprentice Bellorum, had in-fact been together all along. Having lost Ike to his delusions of being God - and thus becoming God-Emperor, when going as far as quoting the maxim of Valkorion that a ‘God has no family’ - he became more deranged, consulting with the Celestial Holocron behind the backs of the Triumvirs and anointing himself Snoke of the Rule of the Seven, after reading of a mere fragment of the Holocron’s contents before his forced entry into it caused it to explode. Seeking to assemble a Seven, he found that his preparations were needed when respect for him dipped to the point that his room was violated; a corpse with his features butchered and dumped. Enraged, he enacted a coup against the Triumvirs aboard the casino ship Luxury Elite only to discover Bellorum was a dozen steps ahead of him. She had finances prepared, schemes afoot, and a small mercenary army paid for in advance. A round of betrayals by Darth Kronos and Aryan Graul was added to the damage, and Insipid, High Lord Ravenous, Lords Soliloquy and Anark, and a group of apprentices were driven off - however it just propelled Insipid to accept the role which prophecy had foretold. Supreme Leader of the First Order. A beautiful regime to join at last. Category:Sith Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Force Sensitives